


Summertime

by christian_hayes



Series: Nowhere Boys [6]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Gen, fuck summer, i am very bad with heat, i remembered halfway through, it's short ik, not shippy really just an element study, that australia has summer in december, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christian_hayes/pseuds/christian_hayes
Summary: Jake, Andy, and Sam hate the summer.Felix is having the time of his life.





	Summertime

It had been a dry summer, too dry, and the water was too low to swim in. The stream that housed Sam and Mia's boat was too shallow to carry it, and the puddle on the science classroom had dried up for the first time in as long as anyone could remember. The summer was hot and dry, and the earth cracked under her unrelenting pressure. And with it, Jake cracked. It had started pretty simple: he got dehydrated way quicker than the others, and got heatstroke multiple times during just the month of December. It was too hot to be outside anyways, but Jake couldn't stand being outside for more than ten minutes. Literally. He passed out whenever he stayed out for longer than that. Water. He needed water. But, he wasn't the only one suffering.

On the other side of Bremin, Andy was practically living in his shower. His skin was dried out and he couldn't concentrate on anything. The steady stream of words, ideas, and theories that usually emerged from his brain had run dry, and it was taking its toll. He was slower than usual, his wit gone with the rain, and he constantly had a headache. The sun beat down on him like it wanted him to disappear from the earth, but Andy's feet remained on the ground, too stubborn to let a ball of space gas win this battle. If he could have it his way, Andy would bury himself in the earth in an attempt to get some sort of cold back into his sytem. He'd dig deep enough where the fire couldn't find him and he'd stay there until the wind picked up and the rain fell down. Unfortunately, he had to work a shift that night, so he couldn't.

In his own home, Sam had stolen every single fan he could find and pointed them at himself. He didn't like how the only wind blowing through the streets was a hot summer breeze that hit you in the face like a pillow every time you step out of an air conditioned building. Every single fan was on high and Sam was just sitting in his desk chair with all of them blowing air towards him. Sure, it wasn't cold air, per sé, but it was air. Wind. And it was good enough. Fucking Australian summers ruining an otherwise perfectly good December. The rest of the western world was covered in snow celebrating christmas with actual pine trees, and here Australia was, melting slowly. He sighed to himself and left his room for a second. He knew Vince was keeping another fan somewhere.

Felix was having the time of his life. The sun was beating down on him, he was wearing all black, and he probably should've burned alive at this point. But here he was, laying in the sun in his backyard while his mother fussed about Oscar and told him not to go outside. It wasn't just warm out, it was always warm out, it was hot out, and Felix liked the heat. What he didn't like was that Ellen most definitely did not like the heat. Unlike him, she actually had a normal response to temperatures. And no matter how short that skirt was, it was still black leather and she was not leaving the house with this weather. So, Felix lay in his backyard and relaxed, not cold for the first time in his life.


End file.
